Hey Jealousy
by TinkerBellatrix
Summary: Sort of a song fic to the song Hey Jealousy by Gin Blossoms. Draco/Ginny with a mention of Blaise/Luna. Written for the 500 prompts challenge. My prompt was memory.


**Hey Jealousy**

**Sort of a song fic to the song Hey Jealousy by Gin Blossoms. Draco/Ginny with a mention of Blaise/Luna. Written for the 500 prompts challenge. My prompt was memory. **

_And you know it might not be that were the best I'd ever I hadn't blown the whole thing years ago,I might not be alone.  
_-Part of Hey Jealousy that inspired me(:

Just in case it isn't obvious enough, the long parts in italics are Draco's memories.

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Harry Potter L

* * *

"This has got to stop. You can't just drink Firewhisky after Firewhisky because your old girlfriend has moved on." Blaise Zabini explained to his friend.

"I can do whatever the bloody hell I want! Gin has no right to run off and marry the first boy she sees! You know she's only doing it to get back at me! That _bitch_! You remember how mad she was, right Blaise? Right?" Draco shouted with a drunken laugh.

Blaise shook his head at Draco's words. "Malfoy, _you _broke up with _her _over a year ago, and she's not getting married to the first guy she sees. This is Potter we're talking about here. The bloke that's been in love with her for years. You're right though, she was mad." he said with a grin, thinking of the crazy red-headed girl.

"Potter! She's marrying bloody Potter of all people!" Draco yelled for the umpteenth time that night. "Now I remember why I dumped her. She is crazy if she thinks that git is better than me. Look at me! I'm basically the definition of gorgeous!" he stated as Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Sure you are, mate. Why don't I take you home now?"

However, as his friend tried to grab his arm, Draco yanked it away. "Wait, wait! I don't want to go yet!"

"But Draco…"

"NO!"

"Fine! Have fun getting home by yourself then! I have to go. Luna's expecting me." Blaise barked with a throw of his hands.

As he watched Blaise leave The Leaky Cauldron, Draco sighed miserably. Blaise was so lucky. He was married to the girl of his dreams. Said girl happened to be a loon, but for some reason, she made Blaise incredibly happy.

With that thought, Draco plopped his head down on the table and recalled the memory of the first time he and Ginny claimed they loved each other.

_Ginny squirmed as Draco laughed and wrapped his arms around her. "Sshh! You have to be quiet, what if you wake my parents, or worse, my brothers?" She demanded with a nervous look back at The Burrow. "Oh yes, that would be rather unfortunate, wouldn't it?" Draco said with a smirk. She playfully smacked him. "Yes, it would! Imagine if they walked out here and caught us snogging in the garden! What would you do?" She questioned. "I would tell them to bugger off while I was kissing the girl I loved." He replied seriously. "You…You love me?" Ginny had a look of utter disbelief on her face. He nodded. "Oh Draco, I love you, too!" she declared before reaching up to place a sweet kiss to his lips. _

However, about sixth months after that night, Draco made the biggest mistake of his life.

"_Gin, I just don't think I can do this anymore." he said with a sigh. "What do you mean?" she asked as her eyebrows came together in confusion. "This!" he cried waving his arms around his flat. "I'm sick of sneaking around! We've been dating for over a year now, and Blaise and Luna are still the only people who know. When are you going to tell your parents?" Ginny's face hardened. "Draco, you know I can't tell them. Just…give me more time. Let me ease them into the idea of me possibly dating a Malfoy. Please. Besides, what's so bad about sneaking around? It's kind of romantic." Draco gave a frustrated groan. "I want to be able to take you places, Gin. I want to hold your hand. I want to show Potter your mine so he'll stop asking you out! I just want us to be a normal couple. If you don't tell them soon…well I'll be forced to end this." he said quietly. After a moment of silence, she spoke. "Then I guess we're over. I can't tell them, and if you can't handle that, so be it." Without waiting for a response, she turned around and left the flat. _

He really didn't expect her to leave that night. Honestly, he was just trying to scare her into telling her parents. Draco didn't know why he didn't run after her and beg for her forgiveness, tell her he didn't mean it, but he never did, and now it was too late.

Stumbling, Draco stood and made his way up to a room, as he was in no state to return to his flat that evening. When he got there he saw the marriage announcement in The Daily Prophet opened on the desk. In the picture, Potter was behind Ginny with his arms around her waist, and he was placing a kiss to her cheek.

With a sound of disgust, he hurled the paper across the room.

"Why Potter, Ginny! Why that…that git instead of me!" he slurred. I'm just as _brave _as him. I'm one hundred-no…one thousand times more handsome than he is! You're supposed to love me! Why does Harry bloody Potter get everything he wants, and I-I get stuck with nothing?" he screamed. Draco was tired of constantly being second-best to Harry Potter. He was jealous, though he knew there was now chance in hell he would ever admit that out loud.

He fell down on the bed and felt his eyelids drooping. The last thought that went through his mind before he passed out was that he knew Ginny would never love him ever again.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hi!

See that green down there?

Click it.


End file.
